1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a microphone used in conjunction with a guitar, instrument or vocal production. More particularly, the invention relates to a blended passive microphone including two microphones, for example, a large dynamic capsule microphone and a smaller dynamic microphone, wherein the outputs of the respective dynamic microphones are adjusted via a dual gang potentiometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphones for use with guitars and other instruments require power and are commonly inconvenient to use. As such, a need exists for a microphone that does not require a power source, that is totally passive, and may be conveniently and reliably used in conjunction with guitars, other instruments and vocal productions.